A Trip through the Mirror
by JadeDragonKnight
Summary: When Kirby and his friends discover an alternate dimension, it's up to them to save it from a fimilar threat.  This is adopted from the japanese anime series Hoshi No Kaabii  Kirby of the stars, or, Kirby right back at ya
1. Chapter 1 The Entrance

A Trip through the Mirror

By: JadeDragonKnight

Chapter 1: The Entrance

It was a hot day in Dream Land. The sun shone high in the sky. Heat vapors licked at the air. The people of the village stayed indoors and found ways to stay cool. Despite the inactivity in the village, the castle seemed to be more exciting.

"I'm bored!" Bun leaned up against the wall with his hands behind his head. Fumu and Kirby stood by him and shared the same feelings. "There's nothing to do here. Why can't we go outside?"

"Bun, you know it's really hot out there," Fumu explained.

"So," he defined. "I say we go out anyway. What do ya say, Kirby?"

"Piyo," Kirby cheered happily.

"Fine," Fumu replied slyly, "but you'll just get all sweaty and smelly."

"We don't care."

"Yeah, but mom does."

Bun moaned in defeat. Kirby continued to stare at the stone floor.

Fumu thought for a minute then said, "Why don't we play hide-and-seek? It can be really fun since the castle is so big."

"Alright," Bun agreed while walking away from the wall, "but there's one little thing."

"What is it?"

"I'm… not it!"

"Not it," Kirby said cutely.

"Fine," Fumu said as she turned to the wall. She hid her face in her folded arms. "One, two, three…"

Bun quietly walked away while he motioned to Kirby to go the other way. Kirby ran in the other direction as Fumu continued to count.

Kirby rounded a corner and stopped cold. Lying against the wall was Meta Knight's sword. Kirby completely forgot about the game and walked over to the blade. He looked around to see if anyone was nearby. Finding no one, he picked up the golden weapon and awed at it. Then, he began swinging it around with a stern look, acting like his favorite rival.

"Kirby, where are you?"

Kirby stumbled from the echoing voice of Fumu. He fell on his face. He looked up and saw a strange gash in the air. He forgot about Fumu again and examined the void. He held up the sword and just slightly poked the vortex. The point sunk in like a drop of water. Kirby awed at it until the point started to sink in deeper. He tried to pull it out, but it just kept going in. He struggled as it dragged him closer.

Bun and Fumu rounded the corner and saw Kirby being sucked into the void. "Kirby," they shouted in unison. Bun raced towards him and grabbed hold of his feet before he disappeared into void. Fumu clutched her little brother as he too was slowly engulfed by the vortex. Now, her arms were halfway in and she couldn't get free. Suddenly, she felt someone latch onto her shoulders. She looked behind her and was surprised to see who she found.

"Sir Meta Knight!"

"Hold on," he replied.

The force of the portal intensified and they were both sucked in. Then, the rip instantly vanished.


	2. Chapter 2 First Meeting

A Trip through the Mirror

By: JadeDragonKnight

Chapter 2: First Meeting

A strange portal suddenly appeared. Kirby, Bun, Fumu, and Meta Knight tumbled out and scattered across the ground. The void closed and disappeared. Everything was quiet. They all stood up and looked around. Meta Knight marched toward Kirby, who was still holding his sword.

"Kirby, this is _not_ a toy," he said firmly as he took back the blade and withdrew it. Kirby smiled weakly.

Fumu looked around confused. There was a dense fog blanketing the area. They were also outside.

"Where are we?" she asked quietly.

Suddenly, they heard a growl in the distance. They all tensed up when they saw something come into view. It looked like the figure of a bull. It was a dark red and had large demon horns. Two large amounts of mist erupted from its nostrils as it snorted. It clawed at the dirt with its sharp hoofs. Its piercing bright red eyes shone through the fog. Fumu started to back away in fear as Meta Knight jumped to the front of the group.

"Stay back," he said holding up his arms.

The demon bull reared up and roared at the sky. Then, it came down and charged at the party. It seemed to grow more agitated the closer it got. Meta Knight slowly reached for his sword and grabbed the hilt. Suddenly, a black figure slammed into the beast and sent it tumbling down the steep hill.

"What was that?" Bun asked.

Meta Knight raced down the hill without a word. Bun and Fumu looked at each other and shrugged. Kirby hurriedly followed the knight down as the other two ran to catch up.

The group gathered together at the bottom of the hill. The bull staggered up. The dark figure jumped in between the demon and the others. The beast roared again and charged at the stranger. The figure didn't move until the bull was upon it. It simply sidestepped, grabbed onto its horn, and jumped on its back. The demon bucked over and over trying to throw the figure off. Then, the stranger pulled out what looked like a gun and pointed it at the bull's head. Suddenly, an ear piercing shot rang out and echoed in the distance. The beast stopped cold and fell to the ground. The figure jumped off and landed in front of the group. The bull dissipated and faded away.

As the demon disappeared, the fog began to lighten up. The figure mounted his gun on his shoulder.

"That was amazing," Fumu said to the stranger, "thanks for saving us."

"Ah, no problem," the figure said as he turned towards them.

The fog completely faded and the figure was clearly revealed. The group gasped. Standing before them was what looked like another Meta Knight. The only things that were different was the spiked M imprint on his right shoulder blade, he seemed to be left handed, and he had no metal shoes.

"What?" he asked the awe struck group. Then, he glanced at Meta Knight and walked up to him. He looked him up and down then asked, "Who's the look-a-like?"

"I would have asked you the same thing," Meta Knight replied wrapped in his cape.

"Well, my name's Metal, the best sharp-shooter in the land," he said with a grin.

"I'm Meta Knight."

Metal blinked at him for a second then said, "You need to work on your first impression."

He withdrew his gun.

Bun leaned close to Fumu and whispered, "How can there be two of them?"

Fumu walked up to Metal and asked, "It's nice to meet you Metal, but can you tell us where we are?"

He looked at her confused and said, "Don't you know? You live here."

"What?"

He leaned in closer with his arms crossed and said, "Come to think of it, you are acting weird."

"Huh, I don't-"

Metal suddenly pointed at Kirby and shouted, "And what's wrong with him? You hit your head or something?"

Kirby blinked in confusion.

"Do you have some kind of overlook here," Meta Knight asked.

Metal turned to him and said, "Well, I know you're new here. Follow me."

He turned and walked the other way. Meta Knight followed without hesitation. The others looked at each other puzzled, but followed close behind.


	3. Chapter 3 The Mirror

A Trip through the Mirror

By: JadeDragonKnight

Chapter 3: The Mirror

Metal lead them to a large hill with a medium sized tree rooted at the peak. The group walked to the top and looked down at the land below. Surprisingly, there was a village that looked exactly like theirs.

"Wait a minute, we never left the village," Fumu said.

"We had too," Bun stated. "It was sunny when we left, but look how cloudy the sky is."

"What else is new," Metal murmured sarcastically.

He was leaned up against the tree with his arms crossed.

"It is strange," Meta Knight stated.

"Hey!"

The group turned to the loud voice.

"Oh boy, here we go," Metal muttered as he left his post.

They saw what looked like Kirby walking towards them. Bun and Fumu looked down at the Kirby next to them. He was just as confused as they were.

"I got a bone to pick with you," the stern faced pink ball said as he came closer.

"Did that Kirby just talk?" Bun asked.

"Kirby, this is not a good time," Metal started.

"Oh yes it is! I demand a rematch," the other Kirby replied.

Metal started doing shoulder circles. "Alright then, let's get this over with."

He stopped then raced towards the opponent with his fist raised. The other Kirby simply caught the fist. He smirked then punched Metal with his other fist. He staggered back, but lunged at him again. The fight continued and it seemed that Metal was struggling.

"What's going on here?" Bun asked frustrated.

"It seems we are in another world," Meta Knight calmly stated while he watched the fight.

"Another world?" Fumu asked.

He turned towards them and continued, "I've heard of a theory that worlds might exist next to each other, a parallel universe."

"What are you talking about?" Bun asked.

"I'm saying that we may be in the other world that's next to ours. Basically, we are in the opposite dimension."

Fumu placed her hand on her chin.

"If we really are in the opposite dimension," she said, "then how do we get home?"

Meta Knight didn't answer. Suddenly, a thump in the tree turned them back to the fight. Metal was pinned against the tree. The other Kirby held him by the throat and was grinning devilishly.

"This has gone far enough," Meta Knight said as he drew his sword.

He raced over and smacked Kirby away with his sword. Metal fell to the ground and regained his breath. The other Kirby staggered up and turned over to his opponents. He stopped cold when he saw that Metal had his gun pointed at him.

"This has been fun," Metal said, "but you need to go away."

The opposite Kirby wiped the corner of his mouth and replied, "Don't think this is over. Next time you won't have your little clone to back you up."

With that, he turned and stomped off. When he was no longer in sight, Meta Knight and Metal withdrew their weapons. The others joined them.

"Metal," Fumu began, "we're not from around here."

They explained to him that they came from the opposite dimension.

He put his hands behind his head and said, "You know, I never really believed that science mumbo-jumbo."

"I kinda understand now," Bun added, "but we still can't go home."

"Well," Metal began, "I can't help you there, but maybe while you're here you can help me out."

"What do you need?" Fumu asked.

"Do you want to know why the sky is so dark?" Metal pointed to the clouds. "Not too long ago, someone or something came here and set up shop in the castle. He over threw the king and sent his demons to terrorize the villagers. He calls himself Nightmare."

"Wait, Kirby defeated Nightmare not long ago," Bun murmured to Fumu.

"Because of that," Meta Knight added, his eyes turning red, "we may have caused him to be a problem here."

"I'm planning to start a rebellion," Metal continued unaware of their conversation, "but no one wants to join me. Don't get me wrong, I have an army, but they won't do anything without their leader. I was hoping you guys could be the inspiration we need."

"We'll be happy to help," Fumu reassuringly replied.

"Yeah," Bun agreed.

"Poyo," Kirby cheered.

"Where's this leader you mentioned?" Meta Knight asked.

Metal grinned and said, "I'm glad you asked."

Metal began to walk toward the village with the others close behind.


	4. Chapter 4 The Leader

A Trip through the Mirror

By: JadeDragonKnight

Chapter 4: The Leader

The group hid behind a dead tree in the center of town.

"Uh, Metal," Fumu asked, "why are we here?"

Metal shushed her and picked up a rock. He bounced it in his hand for a second then threw it. It crashed into a window of the store. Alarms immediately went off.

"Metal, what are you-?"

"Get down," he whispered as he pushed them behind the tree.

Suddenly, the doors of the jail flung open. Out stepped the surprisingly buff police chief. A large rifle was mounted in his fists. He ran off toward the store. Metal quickly left his position and went into the jail. The others hesitated, but followed him in. Before anyone could ask what was going on Metal said, "Alright you guys talk. I'll keep watch." He raced to the nearest window and checked the store.

"Who did you bring, Metal?"

They all turned toward the voice from the cell. A dark figure could be made out in the corner of the cell. It stood up and walked into the light. The group was taken a back.

"King Dedede?"

He gave a weak smile and said, "It's been awhile since I was called that."

"What happened to you?" Fumu asked still shocked.

"Nightmare," he replied, sitting down on his bed. "He came here and over threw me. He sentenced me to life in this jail cell. After that, I heard the town being attacked by those demons. I wish I could have protected my people."

"This is so weird," Bun whispered to Fumu, "he's actually nice!"

"I feel really bad now," Fumu replied, "if we haven't defeated Nightmare in our dimension, this wouldn't have happened."

"Your majesty," Meta Knight spoke up, "it seems we are in need of your help."

"Yeah," Bun added, "we can bust you out."

Dedede looked up at them and pleaded, "No, I can't do that. I don't wish to cause more harm to my people. Besides, we'll have to go up against the chief. I don't wanna have to fight him, even Metal stays away from him."

Meanwhile, Metal watched the chief speak to the distressed store manager.

"Are you sure you didn't see the culprit," the chief asked the manager.

"Yes! All I saw was the window break and the alarms went off. I don't know who did it."

The chief set the gun upright on the ground and rested his arm on it.

He sighed and asked, "Do you have any idea who it might be?"

"Oh yes," he answered in 'as a matter of fact' way.

He began naming a list of people who he dislikes. Then, the chief noticed something on the ground. He leaned down to pick it up. Metal saw that it was the rock he threw. The chief clutched it in his fist and angrily muttered, "Metal…" The rock shattered in his hand.

Metal winched in fear. He ran towards the group and shouted, "Guys we're busted!" He held Kirby above his head. Kirby blinked in confusion. "Bail," he shouted as he bolted out the door.

"Kirby," Bun and Fumu shouted as they ran after him.

Meta Knight looked back and forth from the group and the king franticly then ran after the others.

* * *

Metal ran up the large hill and stopped at the top. He placed the stunned, but thrilled Kirby on the ground and looked back down the hill for the others.

"Come on guys," he shouted, "hurry up!"

Bun, Fumu, and Meta Knight dragged themselves up the hill, completely out of breath. Bun fell to the ground and Fumu hunched over to catch her breath.

"Did you… have to… run so fast," Meta Knight asked in between breaths.

"Hey, I like the guy," Metal replied while shrugging, "but I don't want to be locked in the same cell with him."

Fumu breathed easier and said, "Well, we couldn't get Dedede out, so what's next?"

"Well, it's about time I visited the army today," he replied. He pointed toward the mountains and added, "They're camping out deep in the mountains."

"What," Bun weakly complained. "We have to go all the way over there?"

"Aw, come on, it's not as far as you think."

"Piyo," Kirby happily cheered.

Metal ruffled the top of his head and said, "I'm starting to like pink puff!" He turned, pointed at the mountains again, and shouted, "Onward!"

Then, he and Kirby began their hike. Fumu, Bun, and Meta Knight threw their heads down in exhaustion.


	5. Chapter 5 Rocky Trek

A Trip through the Mirror

By: JadeDragonKnight

Chapter 5: Rocky Trek

The small group continued to hike along the wide cliff that served as their path. According to Metal, they were at least halfway there.

"Hey, Metal," Bun called to the gunman.

"Yeah little dude," Metal replied.

"How come the army is way out here?"

"Well," Metal stated, "when Dedede was over thrown, they were considered to be possible threats, so they were banished. They were such close followers of him that now they won't do anything until they know Dedede is willing to lead again."

"Oh, but what are they going to do if we tell them that we couldn't free him?"

"Actually, I'm still thinking about that. I'll tell you later."

Bun crossed his arms. He wasn't completely satisfied. He looked up at the dark sky again. Then, he thought he saw something move on the high wall next to them.

He poked his sister and asked, "Hey, did you see that?"

"See what?" Fumu asked.

He looked up again. Just then, he saw shadows and some rubble fall in front of them.

"There it is again," he said pointing.

"What is it?" Meta Knight asked overhearing them.

"I don't know. I think we're being watched," he replied a little distressed.

Suddenly, something jumped down from the cliff and landed in front of them. They halted as the shadows showed themselves.

"Wait, isn't that Blade and Sword," Fumu asked.

"They look kinda different," Bun stated scratching his head.

"They're the way they were before I met them, when they were bandits," Meta Knight replied.

Metal crossed his arms and said, "Well, if it isn't Knife and Scar. Unfortunately, this is not a good time."

The two raggedy muggers stood unmoving. Knife pulled out a mace as Scar pulled out an axe.

"You're not getting past us this time Metal," Scar called.

"You should turn back now," Knife taunted.

"Sorry guys," Metal replied shrugging, "but this situation is too important to let you guys chase us off."

"Fine," Knife replied as he started to twirl his weapon.

"You had you're chance," Scar said, pointing the end of his axe at him.

Then, Knife threw the spiked ball at Metal as Scar charged. Metal sidestepped. The weapon just barely brushed past him. He grabbed the chain as Scar approached him. He repeatedly swung his axe, but Metal dodged each one. Knife tugged at the chain as hard as he could. Metal let go of it and ducked. The ball swung back and hit Scar. He went flying and landed on top of Knife. Metal picked up the mace, twirled it, and threw it at the bandits. Instead of hitting them again, it spun around them and tied them together. They struggled to get free to no avail.

"It seems Metal is better at hand-to-hand combat than he lets on," Meta Knight stated.

"The ways all clear. Let's go," Metal called to his group.

They walked past the trapped duo and continued on their way.

* * *

Soon, the party saw smoke streaming up into the air. They went to the edge of the cliff and saw a camp below them. There they could clearly see hundreds of Waddle Dee, each holding a spear.

"Wait, the Waddle Dee is your army," Fumu asked.

"Well, yeah," Metal replied, "there are tons of them, and they're tough little suckers."

The group followed Metal down a slope into the camp.

"Hey everyone, look who's back," Metal shouted over the orange balls.

The one eyed captain walked up to him and called, "Hey, Metal! Where've you been?"

Suddenly, he stopped and pointed his sword at the approaching company. The sudden action prompted the other Waddle Dee to point their spears at the group. They winced in fear.

"What is this, Metal? You know outsiders are strictly forbidden!"

"Ah, chill out," Metal replied as he smacked down his sword, "they're here to help."

He gave Metal a look for a second then called over his troops. He shouted something in a strange language and they lowered their spears. The group breathed a collective sigh of relief.


	6. Chapter 6 The Plan

A Trip through the Mirror

By: JadeDragonKnight

Chapter 6: The Plan

The party sat around a fire and happily ate the pieces of mutton they were given. "So," Captain Doo recapped, "these guys are from the opposite dimension?"

"Uh huh," Metal replied, looking suspiciously at his meal.

"Not buying it," the captain said looking over the group again.

"Oh come on," Metal persisted. He wrapped his arm around Meta Knight's shoulder and asked, "Then how do you explain my not as cool as me twin?"

Meta Knight glared at him and smacked his arm away.

"Your long lost brother," the captain sarcastically added with his arms crossed.

Fumu and Bun giggled.

"Ha-ha, very funny," Meta Knight humorlessly added.

Metal tried to explain where they were from again and their current situation. Meanwhile, Kirby just finished his meal. His stomach growled and he looked around for more to eat. He got up and snuck away from the meeting.

"Look," Metal continued, "even if we couldn't get Dedede out we should attack the castle anyway. We can pick him up after the fight is over."

"No," the captain argued. "His majesty should be the one to reclaim his kingdom. What good will come if his servants reclaim the castle without his guidance? There's no honor in that."

"He's right," Meta Knight added.

"Man, you're stubborn," Metal fussed.

Kirby continued to search the camp for food. Then, he saw a huge slab of meat roasting over a fire. His mouth watered as he stared at it. He wiped the drool from the side of his mouth and began sucking in a large amount of air. The nearby Waddle Dee noticed their hard earned meal being sucked in by Kirby. They ran over and grabbed hold of the meat. Another Waddle Dee ran over to the front of the vortex and sliced a smaller piece of the meat. It was pulled in and disappeared inside of Kirby. The vortex stopped as Kirby swallowed it. "Piyo," he happily cheered. The Waddle Dee holding the giant piece of beef fell to the ground along with it.

Metal continued to think of a solution. The Waddle Dee won't fight without Dedede, the small group is powerful, but won't be able to storm the castle, and he knows no one else is willing to fight. He stood up and walked away from the fire.

"Metal," Fumu called as he left.

He jumped on top of a nearby boulder and looked over the camp.

"Listen up," he called over everyone.

All the Waddle Dee turned toward him.

"At this point," Metal announced, "things seem hopeless. Nightmare has taken over Dream Land and his demons are free to do what they want. Right now, people are too afraid to stand up and fight for they fear they will not win. But, all of you are here when others would back down. You are not afraid to fight because you are not afraid to lose. You are still willing to fight, and so is Dedede. He hasn't given up. He is waiting for his fearless soldiers to rise up and be the strength behind his hammer. Nightmare cannot defeat us for fear is his strength!"

The Waddle Dee began to cheer.

"Tonight, we will attack! We will fight along side the true king and we will take back what is ours!"

The Waddle Dee proudly held their spears up and chanted their war cries. Metal jumped down from the boulder and joined back up with the group. He turned to Bun and asked, "Does that answer your previous question?"

Kirby did his best to cheer. He was tied to a post with a cloth covering his mouth. His cheers were muffled.

* * *

The clouds in the sky blocked out the moon, making it almost impossible to see. The village was quiet. A dim light shone from the jail. The chief was watching a late night show on his TV. Dedede was asleep in his cell. Outside, the light made the jail visible. Suddenly, two shadows quickly moved behind the tree in the center of town. Two glowing yellow eyes looked around the tree and glared at the jail. The shadows made their way to the porch. The double doors were unnoticeably eased open. The chief didn't move when the wooden planks creaked ever so slightly. An open hand was raised to his neck. Then, it quickly came down and chopped the chief's neck. He muffled a cry and fainted. He collapsed on the floor, revealing his attacker to the light of the TV.

"Ok, two questions."

Meta Knight turned toward Metal, who followed him in.

"One, where did you learn to do that, and two, what's with the eyes?" Metal asked pointing at his own eyes.

"From the military, and the glowing allows me to see in the dark," Meta Knight replied as he took the keys to the cell from the unconscious policeman.

"Oh… cool," Metal grinned as he looked through the cabinets and closets.

The sound of the cell door being unlocked woke the king. He rubbed his eyes and was surprised to see Metal and his similar friend standing in front of the open door.

"Your majesty," Metal formally stated, "your army waits for your return."

He held out his mallet.

"May you accept your hammer and promise to lead your followers to victory and reclaim your rightful throne. We will end Nightmare's rain of terror with your command."

Dedede glanced at his hammer then back at Metal.

"This is a little formal, coming from you, Metal," he said with a smirk.

"You think so? I've been practicing," Metal grinned.

Meta Knight rolled his eyes. Dedede looked at his mallet and slowly reached for it. He clutched the handle in his fist. He looked at it for a while. Meta Knight and Metal held their breath. What if he didn't want to fight? Dedede poised his hammer on his shoulder and grinned down at them.

"It's time to take back my kingdom," he proudly stated.

"Yeah, let's kick some butt," Metal shouted punching the air.


	7. Chapter 7 The Attack

A Trip through the Mirror

By: JadeDragonKnight

Chapter 7: The Attack

All was quiet at the castle. Dragon like demons watched over the land from the front wall. They scanned the hills for intruders or wondering villagers. Then, through the darkness, they saw something approaching. It slowly came closer. They became more alert. They noticed that it was three people. All three looked relatively similar, one pink, one with a golden sword, and one with a gun. The demons grew more agitated, attempting to scare them off. The mysterious foes kept coming, and they looked determined. Realizing that they won't leave, the dragon demons unfolded their wings and took to the black sky. The figures began to charge and meet them head on. The beasts breathed fire on the warriors. The pink one jumped up and sucked in the blaze. He emitted a white light and came out transformed. A small flame danced on his head and his skin changed to red. The sword bearer's cape formed into wings and he flew up to the transformed opponent. He caught him and continued to fly towards the demons. They fired at them again. A flame erupted from the red one and pushed the incoming blast back. They flew through the smoke and surprised the demons. The red one jumped off and latched onto one of the dragons. The demon bucked and flew in circles. The knight held his sword over his head, his glowing yellow eyes freezing his target. He came down and pierced the demon's chest. It immediately fell from the sky. The knight jumped off before the demon exploded into smoke.

Metal watched from below. He slowly raised his gun and aimed it at a red light in the sky. He carefully watched it race around. He narrowed his gaze then fired.

Kirby held on tight to the distressed demon. Suddenly, he heard a bullet coming then the demon shrieked. The bullet hit it in the head and it plummeted to the earth. Kirby jumped off and caught the claw of a nearby dragon. The shot beast exploded in mid air. The demon he was hanging onto tried to throw him off. As the demon flew around, Kirby breathed fire on the other dragons. They burst into flames, but the fire didn't seem to hurt them.

Metal noticed some of the dragons catching on fire. He used this to his advantage and shot down the lighted demons. Each of the shots met their mark and the beasts exploded upon being hit. With only one demon left, the one Kirby was hanging onto; he put down his gun and ran towards the castle. If he was to shoot that one, Kirby would have nothing to keep him airborne, for Meta Knight was nowhere in sight.

* * *

The ogre like demons watched the sky light up. All of their comrades have been defeated. All was quiet again, but it was very unsettling. Suddenly, they saw something flying towards them. Has one of them escaped? Then, they saw the glaring yellow eyes. They knew it was an intruder. They all loaded the castle's cannons. Some raised lighted torches and waited for the command to fire. The largest ogre held up its hand and carefully watched the incoming enemy. A few seconds went by, but it felt like hours. The intruder's form came into view. Then, the demon threw down his fist and yelled, "Fire!" At that moment, the beasts with torches lit the fuses and a chain of explosions from the cannons circled the front of the castle.

Meta Knight flew closer to the castle. He heard a long chain of explosions. Then, he saw hundreds of cannonballs hurtling towards him. He flapped his wings and dodged the incoming balls. He folded his wings back and barrel rolled out of the way. He saw one coming right at him and raised his sword. He effortlessly sliced it clean in half. As he came to the front wall, the demons fired more cannonballs at him. He flew over the wall and dived down. The ogres looked over the edge of the wall, thinking they got him. Then, he flew straight up and attacked the shocked beasts.

* * *

Metal continued to run towards the castle. Then, he heard something coming at him. He halted and looked up. He could just make out the cannonballs that were about to rain down on him. "Oh, that's not good," he muttered as he looked shockingly at the large balls.

* * *

Meta Knight sliced through the attacking demons. Each one that he cut exploded into smoke. He flew over them and dodged the few cannonballs they managed to shoot at him. Suddenly, the largest ogre flung a grabble rope at him. He tried to dive out of the way, but the rope tangled his wings together. He cried out as he plummeted toward the earth. The air rushed past him as he continued to fall. All he could do was stare at the ground that was rushing up to meet him. Then, he stopped falling. He looked up and saw that Kirby had caught his hand. He was still latched on to the dragon demon that thrashed around. Meta Knight managed to pull off the rope, releasing his wings. The dragon flew straight to the castle wall. It was going to ram into it in an attempt to throw them off. Meta Knight got a better hold of Kirby and flew off. The demon slammed into the castle wall, sending rubble outward.

Meta Knight flew straight up the wall and dropped Kirby off at the highest point. They both began to fight off more demons. With the beasts on the wall gone, Meta Knight flew down to the drawbridge. His wings formed back into his cape when he landed. He ran over to the winch and pulled back the lever. The bridge gradually came down. When it finally hit the ground, he was a little surprised at who he saw.

"Thanks for opening the door," Metal said as he casually walked in.

"Humph, thanks for helping," Meta Knight sarcastically replied.

"Hey, I shot a couple demons."

Kirby looked down and saw that the drawbridge was open. He stood back and sucked in some air. The flame on the top of his head began to dance wildly. He threw his head up and breathed an enormous fire. The flame towered into the night sky and lit up the top of the castle.

* * *

Bun and Fumu anxiously watched ahead. Then, they saw a billowing fire from the castle. They nodded at each other.

Bun turned and shouted, "They gave the signal!"

The captain of the Waddle Dee army nodded and turned to Dedede.

"Orders sir," he asked.

Dedede gazed at the flame until it finally went out.

He looked down at the captain and replied, "All troops advance."

The captain turned to the army and unsheathed his little sword. He shouted the order in a different language then he turned and pointed his weapon at the direction of the castle. The whole army marched forward.

* * *

Meta Knight and Metal watched as Kirby gave the signal. When the blaze went out, the world became dark again. Then, they saw something falling toward them. Metal ran out with his arms stretched and caught Kirby.

"Don't scare us like that little dude," he said coolly.

Kirby had reverted back to normal from the extreme use of his fire ability. The cute ball smiled at Metal and rubbed the back of his head. Then, they all heard something coming towards them. Out of the front door to the castle, there came a horde of demons. They slowly came closer to them. Metal set Kirby down and drew his gun. Meta Knight raced up to rejoin them. They stood ready, but then more demons came from both sides of the open area. They went back to back as the many demons drew closer.

"Well gentleman, it's been an honor severing with you," Metal said in a low toned accent.

"Where'd you get that from, a spy movie," Meta Knight rhetorically asked.

The space between them and the demons became smaller and smaller. Then, the demons stopped and looked out the open drawbridge. The warriors felt the ground rumble. They too looked out and saw something huge approaching. The Waddle Dee army came into view. The demons started to retreat back into the castle. They turned and stopped cold.

"Where do you think you're going?" Metal asked, pointing his gun at the beasts.

Kirby and Meta Knight stood ready beside him. The demons looked back at the army that was quickly approaching. Fumu, Bun, the captain, and Dedede ran in front. As they came close, all four of them yelled, "Charge!" The demons grew wide eyed as the army crossed the bridge, their spears poised to strike.


	8. Chapter 8 Confrontation

A Trip through the Mirror

By: JadeDragonKnight

Chapter 8: Confrontation

"What do you mean we've been infiltrated? First, you let three little runts take out our outer forces and open the drawbridge, and now you're telling me that an army of insignificant exiles are storming the castle!" The smaller demons trembled from the booming voice of the large knight demon. "If you pathetic beasts let them reach the throne room, their tiny spears won't be the only things broken around here," he spat. The demons fearfully nodded their heads. "Now, go," he commanded, pointing his finger down the hall. The demons quickly left.

The knight started to walk back to his position by the throne room door, but he halted when he heard his forces shriek and something coming toward him. He turned and faced the enemy as the army rounded a corner. They stopped a few feet away from him.

"Humph, so this is the group of runts that's been causing us trouble," he spoke over them.

Then, he saw one of the balls with a golden sword step out in front of the crowd.

He pointed his sword at him and firmly said, "Get out of our way."

The demon's laugh echoed loudly through the hallway.

"Trying to act tough aren't you? Well, I hope you got as much strength behind your bite as you do your bark," the demon bellowed as he drew his gigantic sword.

The smaller knight clutched his sword in both hands.

"Fine, have it your way," he said.

The knight charged at him and jumped up high. The slightly stunned demon blocked his attack. The fight continued on as the army slipped past them and on to the throne room.

"Do you think we should leave him like that?" Dedede asked.

"Don't worry," Bun reassured.

"Yeah, Meta Knight can take care of himself," Fumu grinned.

They came to a large set of double doors. Metal ran up to it and tried to pull them open.

"No good. It's locked," he said regrettably.

"Stand back," the captain said.

He turned and shouted a command to the army. A group of them got close together and charged at the door. They all rammed into it, but the doors didn't budge. They backed up to try again.

"You don't have to do that," Dedede said as he walked to the wall.

They all watched as he tapped a few bricks with his hammer. Then, one brick made a different sound than the others. He placed his mallet on ground and eased the brick from the wall. He turned it down at his other hand and a key came out. He put the stone back and went over to unlock the door. The doors made a click. As Dedede went to open it, the captain came up and kicked the doors wide open. The front of the army stormed in. They stopped and waited at the entrance. They could just see a figure on the throne through the darkness. The figure opened his bight crimson eyes. They seemed to look into their souls. The figure stood and walked toward the army. Everyone prepared to fight. The figure stepped into the light.

"So, it was you who's been destroying my precious demons." They all gawked at him. "You will all pay for this rebellion."

At that moment, Meta Knight pushed through the awe struck army and entered the room.

"Hey, what'd I mi- oh… my… god," he said shocked.

Everyone burst out laughing. Nightmare stood confused.

"What are you laughing at?!" he shouted in a high pitched voice.

"He's so tiny," Bun laughed with tears in his eyes.

"He's no bigger than Kirby," Metal howled.

"Nightmare's so much bigger in our dimension," Fumu tried to state between laughs.

"I can't believe that little thing caused so much trouble," the captain laughed, rolling on the ground.

The whole army couldn't stop laughing. Nightmare's eye twitched as he growled in frustration.

"I will teach you not to laugh at me," he shouted as he formed a dark energy ball above his head.

He threw it down to the floor and it exploded in all directions. The army went silent as the room turned dark. It looked as if they warped to a dark dimension. Purple lightning cracked in the distance. Nightmare stood on a platform that towered over the warriors.

"This is my world now," he announced over the stunned army. "The rain of Nightmare begins now, starting with your home. My kingdom shall tower over all the others and I shall stand at the top. My kingdom will never fall!"

"Well if it does, you won't have that far to fall," Meta Knight stated.

The army broke out laughing again, but this time it was stronger. Nightmare's frustration grew. He formed another energy ball over his head.

"Laugh at this!"

The army froze as the energy ball grew ten times his size. Suddenly, air rushed by him and he was being pulled along. The energy ball disappeared as he screamed. He disappeared. Kirby stood on top of the platform with his cheeks bulging. Everyone became shocked.

"Ah, Kirby spit him out," Fumu shouted with her hands on her head.

Kirby jumped down in front of them. They looked around as the darkness cleared and they were once again standing in the throne room. Kirby's cheeks moved around and he spat Nightmare out. He skidded across the floor on his face. When he stopped he jumped up and angrily faced Kirby.

"How dare you try to eat me," he shouted in his high pitched voice.

He formed a smaller energy ball in his fist and threw it at Kirby. It stopped in front of him. Kirby watched it pucker out and fade away. Sweat began to form on Nightmare's forehead.

"Y-you sucked out my p-powers," he stammered.

Dedede walked over to him and casually picked him up by the collar.

"Put me down! I will not be handled like this!"

He walked out onto his patio. Some of the others went to the opening to watch. He held the little demon up to eye level.

"This is my kingdom, and our home," he said, glaring into those crimson eyes.

Fear struck Nightmare as Dedede threw him up in the air.

"Now, go back to where you came from," Dedede shouted as he swung his hammer at him.

Nightmare screamed as he flew off towards the dark clouds.

"And never come back," he finished as the demon disappeared.

The clouds parted and faded away. The sun began to rise over the distant hills. The army cheered, for they were finally free.


	9. Chapter 9 Homecoming

A Trip through the Mirror

By: JadeDragonKnight

Chapter 9: Homecoming

The Waddle Dee walked through the castle in groups doing various tasks. Dedede, who has once again become king, stood over looking them. The captain walked up to him. "Your majesty, the demon population has been depleted," he stated.

"Excellent, good work captain," he replied.

At that moment, Kirby, Fumu, Bun, Meta Knight, and Metal walked up to them.

"I can't thank you enough," the king said smiling.

"Ah, no problem," Metal replied, putting his hands behind his head.

"We were happy to help," Fumu added.

"I'm sorry that defeating Nightmare didn't get you back to your dimension," King Dedede regrettably said.

The group was a little surprised.

"How did you-", Bun stammered.

"Oh, I figured it out," he stated, "none of you would have acted the way you did in this dimension. Plus, there's only one explanation for a second Metal that acts nothing like him."

Metal and Meta Knight glanced at each other.

"Wow, he's nice _and_ smart," Bun whispered to Fumu.

"You don't need to feel bad for us," she reassured, "we'll figure out something."

They continued to talk as Kirby snuck behind them. He came up to Meta Knight and carefully grabbed the hilt of his sword. He took it and walked a little farther away.

The group turned and looked at Kirby as he swung the golden sword around. Meta Knight looked under his cape to make sure that his sword was really taken.

"Kirby, how many times have I told you, that's not a toy," he firmly said.

Kirby stumbled when he noticed they were watching him. He fell over, but the sword seemed to rip through the air. The group gasped as the rip turned into the void that took them to this place.

"That's the portal," Fumu said pointing at it.

"Wow, I guess it was Meta Knight's sword that opens the portal after all," Bun stated.

Kirby stood up with a hand on his head. He glanced up at the gash and finally realized what he did. Meta Knight walked up to him.

He glared at him and in a low tone said, "Don't take my sword again."

He snatched his weapon back. Kirby weakly smiled and shrugged. Fumu thought for a second then turned back to King Dedede, Metal, and the captain.

"It was really nice to meet you all," she said.

King Dedede nodded and warmly replied, "It was really fun getting to know you as well."

Metal shook his hands in the air and said, "Uh, we're not gonna hug or anything right, cause I don't wanna hug him."

"Humph, don't flatter yourself," Meta Knight replied.

"Piyo," Kirby cheered as him hugged Meta Knight.

His eye twitched in frustration as he growled. Fumu giggled and looked back at the king's group.

"Well, I hope things turn out for the best," she said.

All three of them nodded.

Fumu looked at Bun and said, "We better get going."

They gathered in front of the portal and waved goodbye. The others waved at them as well. One by one, the group jumped through the portal. The gateway instantly closed up and vanished. Metal thought of something and looked at his gun.

* * *

The void opened and spit the party out across the ground. Everyone got up and looked around. The sun was shining high in the sky and it was hot, just the way they left their dimension. Bun flopped back on the ground and gave a huge sigh of relief.

"We're finally home," Bun said.

Suddenly, another portal appeared next to them. They looked over a little confused until they saw someone come out of it. It disappeared again as the group grew shocked.

"Metal?"

"Hey, what's up," he said saluting with his gun.

"What are you doing here?" Fumu asked.

"It turns out that sword isn't the only magical weapon around here," he said showing off his gun. He withdrew it and asked, "Now, who's gonna give me the grand tour?"

"Poyo," Kirby cheered as he ran up to Metal.

The group watched as Kirby walked away with Metal close behind him. They looked at each other.

"Well, there's not much we can do about it now," Meta Knight said as he began to walk in the other direction.

"Where are you going?" Fumu called.

"To take a nap. We've been up all night, remember," he replied not turning around.

"Now that you mentioned it," Bun yawned.

"Well, it is nice out here," Fumu stated.

She got down on the ground next to Bun. They both watched the clouds roll by.

"Hey, sis?" Bun asked.

"Yeah," she replied with her eyes closed.

"How are we going to explain to mom and dad that we've been in the opposite dimension for a whole day," he asked.

Fumu's eyes shoot open. She didn't think about that.

Then, she relaxed again and replied, "Actually, I'm still thinking about that. I'll tell you later."

THE END

**Review time!**


End file.
